Evoland 2 Wiki
Welcome to Evoland 2 Wiki Title.jpg|linktext=This is Evoland 2's main title! Background are sure cool, huh? Cata3.png|'Characters'|link=http://evoland2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=If you want see any character listed, beware of spoilers you may endure it! Levelup.png|'Category'|linktext=Category of the pages listed. Pyramid2.png|'Evoland 2 Walkthrough'|linktext=Start new quest and going to smash the 100% completion! Pages Overview Contact me for talk! I am looking for someone willing to pick it up here... DISCORD ID': Zeekmerepaz#0892' Helloo... If you are looking for Wikia to be picked up here... Leave the message on my user page! I have homework to do. Evoland 2 Evoland 2 is the spiritual successor to the original Evoland and with its graphics style changing as you travel through time and its gameplay evolving as you move along the storyline. It is also a much bigger game and a classic RPG at heart, with complex scenario based on time travel, dozens based on time travel, dozens of the characters with their own backgrounds and ambitions and vastly different gameplay styles that are linked to the story and the player's action. The game comes entirely DRM Free and available for Windows. Full of humor and references to classic games, the aptly named Evoland 2, A Slight Case of Spacetime Continuum Disorder brings a truly epic and extraordinary adventure, unlike anything you've ever played before! Eras The Past The goal for the past was to create an ambivalent world where there is no clear bad or good guys. The story takes place in a war-torn world where every character has his own ambitions and the definition of good or bad is really a question of perspective. You will embark in a series of events related to the war between the Empire and the Demons, that will have a very deep impact on the evolution of the world and the other eras. These events tell a story that you can piece together in different ways. For example you will be to witness an event directly in the past or find a record of them in the present or future, and more often than not, doing both will be the only way to have a clear perspective of what is really happening. The Present The Present era of the world of Evoland 2 the action takes place 50 years after the Past era and everything is much more quiet. In fact, the Empire is celebrating the 50th anniversary of its victory over the Demons and it seems everything is going well in a cheerful and thriving world. But our characters will witness first-hand how history is always written by the victors, and how even the best lies cannot make a dark past go away. The Future Something happened. Something bad. The future in Evoland 2 is a scary era, with a cataclysm that changed the world, delusional citizens trying to pretend it never happened and new faction vying for power. Changing the course of history seems like the right (and very much heroic) thing to do. But it seems the flow of time itself is not as straightforward as it looks... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:All